Cruzando espadas
by Acrasia
Summary: Zoro y Mihawk se encuentran en la misma isla por casualidad, ¿Podrá más la competitividad o la pasión? - YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Tras varias semanas de travesía y de persecuciones por parte de la marina, los Sombrero de Paja tenían la despensa vacía y ningún tipo de munición para hacer frente a los ataques enemigos, debían urgentemente parar para reabastecerse aunque supusiera un enfrentamiento con la marina, tanto lo habían postergado que se encontraban en una situación crítica. O se detenían en la primera isla y se arriesgaban a un enfrentamiento o perecerían en el mar.

A pesar de la aparente indiferencia del capitán frente a los riesgos de atracar en la isla por el puerto principal, consiguieron convencerle (a base de golpes con el Clima Tact) para acercase a la isla de noche y atracar en una cala que había en la parte posterior de la isla (un gran riesgo para el barco pero que gracias a las habilidades de la navegante Nami pudieron superar sin mayores dificultades).

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Vayamos a explorar la isla y comencemos una nueva aventura! - gritó con júbilo el capitán, correteando por la cubierta y bailando con Chopper y Usopp.

- ¡Sí, vamos! - corearon sus alegres nakamas.

Preparados estaban para saltar a tierra cuando tres sonoras collejas (amablemente repartidas por Nami) les detuvieron al borde del Merry:

-¡¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios creeis que vais?! ¿¡No os entra en la cabeza que es de noche, nos persigue la marina, no tenemos ni las medicinas para Chopper, ni comida en la despensa, (CARNE Luffy, no tenemos CARNE) ni armas ni municiones!? Argggg - gritó enfurecida Nami - pasaremos hoy la noche aquí Luffy, y mañana iremos a la ciudad para comprar lo necesario y nos iremos. ¿Entendido?

- Sí Nami -corearon los tres aventureros piratas con cierta tristeza.

- ¡Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Cuánta razón hay en tus palabras! -dijo alegre el cocinero.

- Sanji-kun, si estamos intentado pasar desapercibidos no deberíamos alzar tanto la voz - replicó con una sonrisa Robin.

- Oh, Robin-chaaaaaaan -susurró con fuerza Sanji- ¡Qué inteligente observación! -le dijo con voz melosa y besándole sus delicadas manos.

Tras un brevísima cena que no llenó a nadie, menos al capitán, se dirigieron todos a sus camarotes para descansar lo que pudieran y enfrentarse a un duro día de compras a la mañana siguiente.

*****************

- Hey, chicos. Despertad, ya ha amanecido. - Les informó Zoro, quien había estado de vigía esa noche, dándoles una patada y tirándoles al suelo cuando ninguno le hizo caso.

- ¡Estúpido marino! ¡Que cojones estás haciendo mierdoso!

- Ahh.. Zoro... ¿Porqué me golpeaste? No deberías enfrentarte con los guerreros del mar...

- A callar puto cocinero pervertido, -le constestó bostezando- haberte despertado en su momento.

Tras un ligero revuelo y unos cuantos golpes, el sol estaba ligeramente sobre el mar, dándole un aspecto anaranjado y melancólico, con la fresca brisa del mar enroscándose en sus cuerpos, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Usopp y Sanji se encontraban en la cubierta listos para repartirse las tareas del día.

- Hey chicos, necesito algunas plantas para preparar medicinas, tendré que busacarlas asique no se si podré ayudaros... seguramente tarde... -dijo con timidez el renito.

- Chopper-kun, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlas -le dijo con dulcura Robin- así las encontraremos antes y no tendremos de que preocuparnos, ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Hai! -contestó con evidente alegría.

- Bien, Chopper y Robin buscarán las plantas, de la comida se encarga Sanji, de las municiones Usopp y yo me voy a cambiar estas joyas que tenía guardadas por dinero (y a por algo de ropa).

- Uhmmmm.... ¿Y yo y Zoro que hacemos? -preguntó Luffy- ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Aventuras!

- ¡Ni hablar! Tú tienes que vigilar el barco, que para algo eres el capitán, asique te quedas aquí -le cortó Nami bruscamente.

- Y ese marimo tendrá que dormir ya que ha estado toda la noche despierto. -apuntó el rubio.

- Creo que ya lo hace, cocinero-kun -dijo sonriente Robin, y se escuchó un sonoro ronquido como para darle la razón proveniente del espadachín.

- ¡Estúpido marimo! ¡No has prestado atención a nada!

- Déjalo correr Sanji -le instó Nami- vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde. Voy bajando.

- Nami-swaaaan espérame que te acompañooooo.

Uno tras otro, los cinco miembros bajaron del barco y se dirigieron a la ciudad que se encontraba en el otro lado de la isla, el sol les iluminaba las espaldas y reflejaba alargadas sombras en la húmeda tierra mientras caminaban lentamente.

- Nami, ¿Crees que Luffy vigilará el barco? -preguntó temeroso Usopp (y no sin justificación).

- Esperemos que sí... Teniendo a Zoro supongo que se entretendrán con algo. -le contestó, aunque una ligera sensación de incertidumbre comenzaba a planear sobre ella, no sabía qué, pero su instinto le decía que algo no funcionaba correctamente, aunque era incapaz de definirlo.

*****************

Luffy se balanceaba arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás sobre su asiento predilecto en el Merry, canturreaba y se daba palmadas intentado matar el tiempo mientras sus nakamas hacían las compras y Zoro dormía.

Pero se aburría. Mucho, muchísimo [xD].

Se colgó boca abajo en su asiento y se fijó en unos cangrejos azules que correteaban por el fondo y se encaminaban al bosque que había en frente suyo. Observaba fijamente aquellos extraños cangrejos, cómo caminaban de lado y sus relucientes caparazones azules. ¿Había visto antes un cangrejo azul? Seguro que estaba delicioso...

Comenzó a reir despreocupadamente y saltó del barco en pos de aquellos extraños cangrejos, corriendo hacia el bosque y dejando su querido barco solo a excepción de un tripulante con el sueño más profundo que se conoce.

*****************

El sol se acercaba a su cénit cuando se percató de la presencia del barco pirata anclado en la parte posterior de la isla, se acercó a comprobar a quien pertenecía aquel barco. _¿Son así de descuidados o es que tienen mucha confianza en sí mismos?_ La figura se aproximó caminando por la costa al no ver a nadie por los alrededores. De repente, una delgada figura con un sombrero bajó de un salto del barco y se encaminó corriendo hacia el bosque. Tras observar con un poco más de detenimiento se percató de que aquella figura perseguía algo que correteaba por el suelo. _Luffy, ¿Eres tan irresponsable que dejas solo tu barco?_ No tubo ni que esconderse, el joven capitán estaba tan concentrado en su persecución que no se percató de la presencia del Shichibukai a pesar de estar a plena luz del día y sin ocultarse. Se aproximó al barco, sin saber muy bien por qué, pero una voz en su interior le indicaba que se acercara, que subiera a bordo.

Caminó lentamente hasta situarse justo al lado del barco y de un salto subió a la cubierta. Sólo había un tripulante a bordo, un joven de pelo verde durmiendo en la cubierta del barco sin mayor preocupación, recostado en uno de los lados y con tres katanas agarradas con su brazo derecho.

Su torso desnudo revelaba una cicatriz que atravesaba todo su pecho, desde un extremo en diagonal hasta la cadera del lado opuesto. Una marca de guerra, de lucha, la marca de un espadachín que desea ser el mejor del mundo, que prefiere la muerte a la derrota, la del único hombre capaz de impresionar al mejor espadachín del mundo, el único hombre que fue capaz de inspirarle y de ver su noble espíritu de lucha, de una persona entregada en cuerpo y alma a su meta...

_Roronoa Zoro_, pensó, el hombre a quien casi mata en el East Blue, _¿Cuánto habrás avanzado hasta ahora, joven espadachín? ¿Podrías ser capaz de tocarme?_


	2. Chapter 2

Se acercó a él, observándole con atención, sus espadas, el modo en que las poseía, su rostro, preparado para la lucha incluso dormido, _¿Acaso incluso en tus sueños blandes tus espadas? _Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cicatriz que él mismo le hizo, pero lentamente se desviaron hasta contemplar todo su cuerpo, sus poderosos brazos, su torso desnudo y brillante al sol, su piel morena, sus manos grandes y fuertes. Debía ser así, no podría tener otro cuerpo mejor formado si deseaba superarle.

Recordó los momentos de su único encuentro, su decisión, la fiereza en su mirada, como un animal salvaje decidido a asesinar a cuantos se cruzaran en su camino. Su piel brillaba bajo el sol y estaba tan plácidamente dormido que solo los levísimos movimientos de su pecho al subir y bajar delataban que vivía ¿Se le podría ver más vivo? De un modo tan contrario a su encuentro...

Quería ver su respiración agitada, su pecho moverse violentamente, jadear...

Imaginó ese moreno cuerpo plagado de cicatrices moverse rítmicamente, acercarse a él, tocar sus músculos y oler su sudor, probar su piel y sentir su palpitante corazón.

Deseó que fuera suyo, quería ver sus piernas, agarrarle por el pelo y obligarle a arrodillarse, que se acercarse a su piel, susurrara su nombre y emitiera pequeños y roncos jadeos...

Una enorme erección había aparecido de la nada en sus pantalones, _Oh, oh ¿Cómo he llegado a esto?_ Pensó mientras contemplaba su erección._ Ponerme en este estado por un insolente que no es capaz de ver nuestra gran diferencia de nivel... ¿Qué le pasa a tu cuerpo Mihawk? Debería darte vergüenza._

Hizo una mueca y se giró sobre sus talones para abandonar cuanto antes ese barco antes de que llegaran los demás tripulantes. _Espera, ¿Estoy huyendo? No son más que unos críos, podría matarles a todos sin que se dieran cuenta... _Mihawk meditó sobre lo que estaba haciendo, o lo que creía que hacía, finalmente decidió que solo eran tonterías y que su cuerpo solo encesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

Saltó del barco y se fue de vuelta a la ciudad sin mirar de nuevo aquel cuerpo que había provocado sin saberlo tremendo crecimiento en su entrepierna.

* * *

Zoro despertó sobresaltado, pasaba ligeramente del mediodía y... había alguien más en el barco, notaba su presencia y no era ninguno de sus nakamas. ¿Dónde estaban? Se puso en pie y tras un pequeño examen se cercionó de que "alguien" había estado, si bien ya se había ido y no les había hecho nada. ¿O sí? Sus nakamas no estaban, el barco estaba completamente desierto...

_No, si hubiera habido algún problema me habría despertado... seguro.. Quien quiera que sea ha estado y se ha marchado sin hacer nada. ¿Por qué? Tendré que comentarselo a Luffy, tal vez la marina quería atraparnos todos a la vez... Por eso no han hecho nada. ¿Dónde estarán?_

Zoro paseaba inquieto por la cubierta, sin saber muy bien si quedarse y arriesgarse a una emboscada o si salir a buscarles ¿Pero dónde podrían estar? _¡En la ciudad! Claro, para eso vinimos a la isla. _Se reprochó a sí mismo con dureza por su lentitud y estupidez. Saltó del barco y corrió en dirección a la ciudad portuaria.

O eso creía él.

* * *

Chopper percibió un olor familiar que no debería estar ahí. Arrugó la nariz olfateando atentamente para localizar su dirección.

- ¿Ocurre algo Doctor-kun?

- Robin, estoy oliendo a Luffy.

- ¿Al capitán? Debería estar en el barco con espadachín-kun, no aquí en el bosque.

- Hummm es por aquí, vamos Robin.

A los pocos minutos Chopper y Robin encontraron a Luffy tumbado y jadeando en el suelo, con unos extraños restos duros y azulados y cortes por el cuerpo.

- ¡Luffy! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? ¿Estás bien? -inquirió nervioso Chopper.

- Ah, ah... ah, ah... -jadeó- malditos... malditos cangrejos... -apenas podía hablar, estaba completamente exhausto.

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- Ah... esos malditos cangrejos, no veas como pelean... como... no sé... pero... ah... ah... con esas pinzas me cortaron... ufff pero les gané y me los comí y están asquerosos Chopper y me encuentro fatal... ah... argggg

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡LUFFY! ¡Seguro que te has envenenado! -el pequeño renito comenzaba a ponerse histérico.

- Chopper-kun, deberíamos llevar al capitán al barco y curarle, ¿No? -Dijo Robin, intentando centrar a Chopper.

- ¿¡Dónde hay un médico!? Ah, yo soy el médico. ¡Vamos Robin! ¡Llevémosle rápido!

- Hai, doctor-kun. - Obedeció sonriente, aunque interiormente estaba preocupada por su capitán.

* * *

Exhaló el humo lentamente, caminó pausadamente sobre la cubierta en dirección a la cocina. Colocó los alimentos y especias en sus respectivos lugares, salió de la cocina, cerró la puerta y se detubo en el centro de la cubierta del barco.

- ¡¡¡¡MARIMO DE MIERDA!!!! ¡¡¡¡CAPITÁN IRRESPONSABLE!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡DÓNDE COJONES OS HABEIS METIDO CABRONES!!!???

Furioso, bajó la vista al suelo, le temblaban las piernas de rabia y a punto estaba de comenzar de nuevo a gritar cuando observó cómo tres figuras avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia el barco.

- ¡Sanjiiiiii! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Luffy se ha intóxicado! - gritó sollozando Chopper.

- Oh, mierda. Joder Luffy que demonios habrás hecho esta vez. -se lamentaba Sanji.

Bajó corriendo del barco y les ayudó a subir a bordo a Luffy.

* * *

- ¡Usopp! ¡Hey, Usopp!

- ¿Eh..? Oh, ¡Oi Nami!

- ¿Qué tal tus compras? ¿Ya te hiciste con todo?

- Si, je -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- no tenían mucha variedad pero... ¡¡Encontré unas balas de cañón magníficas Nami!! Con esto podremos hacer que un barco haga ¡¡BOOM!! -se rió con alegría Usopp.

- ¿No te habrás gastado todo el dinero, verdad, Usopp? -preguntó con malicia la navegante.

- Oi, oi... no Nami eh... -comenzaba a temblar- jeje -se rió con nerviosismo- no me lo gasté todo ¡Y además me guardé una parte para invitarte a un helado! ¿Eh Nami? ¿Qué te parece?

- Oh, ¿En serio Usopp? Oiiiiii que amable por tu parte -sonrió encantada de no tener que pagar ella la comida.

Se dirigieron a una heladería que había en el paseo marítimo y se sentaron a tomarse sus respectivos helados.

- ¿Nami, sabes si Sanji y los demás habrán terminado ya?

- Hummm... -tragó su helado- Sanji ya terminó, me lo encontré hace un par de horas cargado con la comida y seguramente Robin y Chopper ya habrán acabado ya que la mayor parte de lo que necesitaban lo encontraron aquí, cuando me los cruzé me dijeron que solo les faltaban un par de plantas asique ya deben estar todos en el barco.

- Hummm - Usopp estaba pensativo- tal vez deberíamos llevarle algo a Zoro y Luffy, ¿No? Llevan ahí tirados todo el día y...

- Ni hablar, Luffy estaba haciendo su trabajo y Zoro estará todavía dormido cuando lleguemos, ya lo verás. -Usopp rió.

- Tienes razón Nami, ese espadachín se pasa todo el día durmiendo o entrenando, pero aun así... deberíamos ir yendo, se suponía que esto era una parada rápida.

- Sí... -dijo con timidez Nami, se le había olvidado que tenían que irse rápidamente- ¡Tienes razón, Usopp! -dijo Nami golpeando enérgicamente la mesa con la palma de la mano- ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Oi, Nami! ¡Espera! - gritó cuando ella comenzaba a irse- ¡No hemos pagado todavía! -una mirada penetrante le caló hasta los huesos y decidió que tampoco pasaba nada por no pagar un par de helados, ¿No? Al menos nada peor que Nami cuando quería algo. Y corrió en pos de ella sin pagar la cuenta.

* * *

Jadeaba profusamente, sudaba, estaba agotado. Llevaba horas corriendo sin parar pero no había forma de encontrar la maldita ciudad. _¡Joder! ¿¡Qué cojones le pasa a esta isla!? ¿Dónde está la maldita ciudad? Argg... llevo horas corriendo sin parar y todavía no he llegado, he pasado por un bosque asqueroso lleno de cosas azules, por un rio, casi me caigo de un acantilado... ¿Es que acaso nos hemos confundido de isla? No, no... al llegar vimos luces... había un puerto... ¡Joder! ¡Qué pasa con esta isla de mierda!_

Zoro estaba furioso, pero más aún preocupado por el extraño visitante y lo que pudiera pasarle a sus compañeros, si no conseguía avisarles tal vez la marina... _No, no... eso no va ha pasar. Vamos, en línea recta hasta llegar a la costa y luego la sigo. Antes o despues la ciudad tendrá que aparecer._ Comenzó a correr por el bosque hasta encontrarse con una pared de roca, al no poder cruzarla la escaló hasta llegar a la cima, pero no supo cómo resbaló y comenzó a caer y caer y caer...

*CRASH*

_¿Uh...? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Un tejado? ¿Acabo de atravesar un techo?_

Estaba ligeramente magullado y lleno de polvo, tendido en el suelo de algo desconocido. Se incorporó y vio que se encontraba en una casa, _Claro... Ha debido ser al caer... _Salió lentamente de la casa y se encontró a las fueras de lo que parecía una ciudad. Algunas personas comenzaban a congregarse a su alrededor y a mirarle inquisitivamente.

- Eh.. esto... ¿Te encuentars bien? ¿Necesitas un médico?

- No, gracias, estoy bien... esto.. lamento lo de la casa. -dijo ligeramente ruborizado y muy violento.- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la parte este de la Ciudad "Azul"

- ¿Azul? ¿Se llama así este sitio? ¿No hay más lugares?

- Es la única ciudad de esta isla y tiene ese nombre porque aquí viven cangrejos venenosos azules, son los únicos que existen así en Grand Line y así es como se llama la isla. -el ciudadano le miró extrañado, ¿De dónde habría salido para no saber ni dónde estaba? _Bueno, habrá sido por el golpe, ha caido desde muy alto. _

_"La única ciudad de esta isla"_

... Las palabras rebotaron en su cabeza... ¡Si era la única, ahí debían estar Luffy y los demás! _Tengo que darme prisa o será demasiado tarde._

-Ah - es lo único que llegó a salir de su boca antes de salir corriendo, por suerte, en la dirección correcta hacia el centro de la ciudad.... ¿Suerte?

* * *

- ¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!?? -Nami y Usopp se quedaron estupefactos. No se podían creer lo que estaban viendo ni lo que sus compañeros les acababan de contar.

- ¡Es-es-es-es-estás diciendo que Luffy está envenenado! -tartamudeó Usopp- ¡Noooooo! ¡Se va a morir! ¡Vamos Luffy, aguanta!

- ¡No se va a morir Usopp! ¡Y deja ya de zarandearlo! En la ciudad nos dijeron que había animales venenosos y me dijeron que planta anulaba los efectos.

- Usopp-san, Nami-san, no os preocupeis, Sanji y Chopper hicieron un antídoto y se lo suministraron al Capitán-san hace tiempo, con lo fuerte que es solo necesitará descansar un rato para ponerse bien. -Les tranquilizó Robin.

-Hai... además el veneno no es mortal, aunque no hubiera antídoto no moriría, se quedaría atontado un tiempo y cansado pero se pondría bien igualmente -apagó su cigarrillo contra el suelo.- De quien hay que preocuparse es del peliverde ese estúpido, que se ha largado a saber a dónde. Y seguro que se mete en algún lío. Estúpido marimo -murmuró más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros.

* * *

El sol se encontraba cada vez más cerca del mar y Mihawk caminaba por una calle paralela al paseo marítimo, la brisa del mar le refrescaba el cuerpo y la mente, aunque no podía evitar caer en el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez... por más que lo intentara.

********

Tras dejar el barco de los Sombrero de Paja fue hacia la habitación donde se hospedaba, un hotel decente aunque no lujoso, lo suficiente para los turistas que querían ver a los famosos cagrejos azules, la mayor fuente de ingresos de los habitantes de Isla Azul. Se había encerrado en su cuarto y pedido que no le molestaran, aunque en cualquier caso nadie se atrevería a hacerlo.

Se había metido en la ducha y lavado con agua muy fría para quitarse la erección, salió desnudo de ella y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama... intentaba tener la mente en blanco pero **aquél** pensamiento volvió otra vez. Zoro. Imaginó su cuerpo desnudo, su piel morena, su pelo verde, su intensa mirada, su vigorosa espalda... Ese robusto cuerpo que le volvía loco... Antes de darse cuenta la erección que tanto le había costado quitarse volvió, ésta vez con mucha más fuerza y Mihawk no quiso detener sus pensamientos...

Comenzó a acariciarse su sexo, su caliente y ansioso sexo que le gritaba por atención. Imaginó a Zoro postrado ante él, completamente desnudo, besando su adbomen, su ombligo, acariciando sus caderas y abriéndole sus piernas para que le penetrara. Imaginó sus gemidos, su... "Mihawk, ¿No quieres follarme? ¿No te gustaría saber cuánto he avanzado?" El shichibukai se tocaba cada vez más deprisa y pequeñas gotitas comenzaban a rezumar de su glande, facilitándole su masturbación, imaginó cómo sería ese pene, con verdor a su alrededor, bordeando ese miembro que seguro deseaba ser follado. Imaginó sus gluteos, prietos, muy muy prietos, musculosos y esa estrecha entrada, caliente, deseosa de ser llenada... Oh, cómo quería ser él quien le llenara, que su miembro entero penetrara por su ano, sentir esas nalgas pegadas a su piel aprisionando y rozando su pene mientras él se movería cada vez más rápido, más rápido, más rápido... Imaginando los sonidos que Zoro podría emitir, dulces o agresivos, agresivos, sí, seguro que eran gemidos roncos, sonidos agresivos que serían una maravillosa canción para Mihawk, sí, seguro que era un sonido maravilloso.

Hasta que su imaginación y su mano le hicieron correrse en las sábanas de la cama de su hotel. Se había ido moviendo apenas sin darse cuenta mientras imaginaba... Se había colocado a cuatro patas, como si realmente le estubiera follando ese culo tan atrayente. Y jadeaba, sudaba y tenía los pezones completamente tensos por la excitación, poco a poco su respiración comenzó a calmarse y se tumbó, esta vez boca arriba, en la cama, disfrutando del momento que acababa de suceder en su mente y de lo satisfecho que se encontraba su vigoroso pene, que poco a poco comenzaba a decrecer. Le había gustado, sí... Le había gustado y deseaba que sucediera pero no sería posible.

Se había dirigido a la ducah para lavarse nuevamente y limpiarse los restos de semen que habían quedado en su mano y el sudor de su cuerpo, esta vez la ducha le refrescó y le sentó maravillosamente.

_Pero no puede pasar en realidad..._

¿Por qué no?

_Soy un shichibukai, él un pirata y no querría._

¿Y qué con eso? Por tener ese título puedes hacer más cosas que nadie, y... ¿Qué problema hay con que no quiera? ¿Quién ha dicho que él tenga que querer?

_...._

Piénsalo... Nadie dirá nada, él no dirá nada... No podrá resistirse, ni evitar la tentación...

_Ya lo creo que se resistirá, ¡Ja! Tiene ese tipo de espíritu._

¿Y no es eso realmente lo que quieres? ¿Lo que realmente te emociona? Que se resista...

_Que se resista..._

********

Con esos pensamientos rondándole la mente llevaba desde el mediodía paseando por la ciudad y sus callejuelas, dando vueltas lentamente intentanto discernir entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería.

Hasta que le vio.

Justo ahí, detenido en medio de la calle principal sujetándose las rodillas y jadeando. Como un regalo caido del cielo o un tormentoso placer que le enviaban desde el infierno para enloquecerle. Delante suyo. A unos pocos metros. Su musculada figura inclinada, oh... aquel culo, aquella postura, ¡Le estaba invitando claramente!

* * *

Zoro se encontraba en el paseo marítimo que era a su vez la calle principal, había llegado corriendo buscando por todas partes a sus nakama pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte.

_No puede ser que les haya atrapado la marina, Luffy habría provocado algún escándalo y no he visto nada. ¿Dónde demonios estarán?_

Comenzaba a impacientarse y sabía que si no los encontraba cuanto antes tendría que empezar a preguntar a los habitantes o regresar al barco, pero no recordaba dónde estaba el barco.

_En fin, respira hondo, si no los encuentro antes de que anochezca por las buenas lo haré a base de katanas._

Intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando sintió una presencia que le observaba. Lentamente, aparentando indiferencia se irguió y apenas fue capaz de contener su sorpresa cuando vio a Mihawk a escasos metros de él, observándole fijamente.

En medio de su estupor, sintió que había sido él el que había estado en el barco. Lo sintió del mismo modo que sentía a su katana maldita y del mismo modo que sentía a su oponente cuando estaba en un duelo.

_¿Él? ¿Qué hace aquí Ojos de Halcón Mihawk? ¿Porqué estubo en el Merry? ¿Habrá mandado el gobierno a un shichibukai tras nosotros por lo de Crocodile?_

Incapaz de responder interrogantes tanh cruciales estaba absorto cuando se percató de que Mihawk comenzaba a andar y a alejarse de su vista.

_No podré saber nada si desaparece, seguro que él les ha hecho algo a Luffy y los demás. No puede haber nadie más fuerte en la isla._

Sin pensarlo, corrió tras él.


	3. Chapter 3

Mihawk no había recibido su título de Shichibukai por nada. Su poder y control iban más allá de lo que las personas corrientes pudieran imaginar. Su control sobre aquello que pasaba a su alrededor en la batalla era el sueño y la envidia de cualquier contendiente que hubiese oido hablar de él.

Y ese mismo hombre era incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, un cuerpo que ya no quería obedecer a su dueño y que reaccionaba estúpidamente y sin sentido alguno. Mihawk no lo soportaba. ¿Qué estaba tan mal en su interior que le hiciera sentir de ese modo? Máxime cuando él ni siquiera sabía porqué reaccionaba así, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo.

Inconscientemente no quería comprobar si sus propias palabras eran un descarado engaño por lo que se giró ágilmente y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a aquello que tanto le incomodaba.

Pensó que le saldría bien. Error de novato pensarlo.

Zoro corría en pos de él con las katanas desenvainadas, listo para atacarle en el caso de que no respondiera a sus preguntas.

- ¡Ojos de Halcón Mihawk! -gritó deteniéndose a escasos metros de él- ¿¡Qué hiciste con mis nakama!?

El aludido se detuvo al oir el reclamo de su antiguo oponente, recordaba aquella voz ronca retándole, exigiéndole un duelo y conocedor de no poder vencer, preferir la muerte a la derrota. Ese espíritu de lucha le había hecho pensar en que ese hombre valía la pena, lo pensaba hasta que había empezado a entrometerse en su cuerpo y a provocarle sensaciones que no tenía derecho a provocar. Un sentimiento de frustración por no poder controlarse a sí mismo comenzó a crecer en su interior y el origen de su malestar se encontraba nuevamente a pocos metros de él, y... ¿Hablando de qué de sus nakamas? A él le traía sin cuidado. Pero por su mirada supo que quería un duelo y él lo iba a aprovechar para demostrarle cuán lejos estaban y hacerle pagar por su insolencia. ¿Quién se creía que era para meterse en su mente una y otra vez?

El odio crecía en su interior pero su mirada solo reflejaba una indiferencia absoluta.

- ¿Acaso quieres tu muerte? ¿Por qué me molestas con tus impertinencias, aprendiz?

Zoro le miró furioso, sentía su rabia emanando de su cuerpo y cómo el ambiente que les rodeaba se tensaba y oscurecía por momentos, sus instintos asesinos comenzaban a aflorar disputándose el espacio que les rodeaba.

- Sígueme Roronoa, si quieres un combate.

Aunque era mucho más que un combate lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente.

* * *

No había sido capaz de controlar su lengua, ni tampoco se había dado cuenta de cómo había desenfundado sus katanas y cómo se había colocado claramente en una posición de ataque. Sólo se percató de su irreflexión cuando una aparentemente indiferente mirada se clavó en su ser. Aunque no era eso lo que sus ojos veían sentía odio emanar de esa penetrante mirada. Casi podía palparlo. Pero ya nada podía hacer para enmendar su error, se había precipitado y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias, que se podía imaginar sin dificultad.

- ¿Acaso quieres tu muerte?...

Se esperaba esa respuesta. Sabía que tendrían un duelo, había mejorado mucho desde la última vez, bueno, desde su único combate y sabía que era fuerte ¿Pero lo era tanto como para vencerle? A pesar de esas pequeñas dudas, siguió imperturbable, decidido a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, este enfrentamiento tendría que llegar antes o depues.

...¿Por qué me molestas con tus impertinencias, aprendiz?

_¿Aprendiz?¿Me acaba de llamar aprendiz?_

La impresión momentánea se convirtió en deshonra y furia, ¿Quién se creía que era? Le demostraría quién era Roronoa Zoro, se olvidó de sus compañeros, de la razón por la que había ido a la ciudad, de por qué había detenido a Mihawk, se olvidó de todo y el único pensamiento que ocupó su mente a partir de ese momento fue Mihawk, su espada, él, sus katanas, el duelo que se cernía sobre ellos y que él debía ganar. Nadie le ultrajaba así.

- Sígueme Roronoa, si quieres un combate.

_¡Ja! Por supuesto que quiero un combate, más que combate te voy a dar tal paliza que la marina se avergonzará de haberte dado el título de Shichibukai, no volverás a reirte nunca más, maldito Ojos de Halcón. Yo seré el mejor espadachín del mundo y lamentarás tus palabras, todas y cada una de ellas._

No tubo tiempo para decirle lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que Mihawk comenzó a caminar alejándose del centro de la ciudad, y Zoro le seguía muy de cerca. Tras girar por dos calles y caminar unos escasos minutos, Mihawk saltó a uno de los tejados y comenzó a correr por encima de las casas. Zoro le persiguió por ellas sin fijarse por dónde iba, únicamente observaba a "su presa", a su futuro. Mihawk desapareció de su vista unos instantes en los que pensó que quería emboscarle y alerta se preparó para un posible ataque, mas Mihawk le esperaba en un claro situado lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad y de cualquier persona como para poder luchar libremente... al menos lo suficiente para no destruir la pequeña ciudad al comenzar... El hecho de cómo pudiera quedar la isla cuando terminasen no parecía preocuparle a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Zoro se encontraba de pie, con las tres katanas dispuestas y en posición de ataque, a unos metros de él, demasiado lejos para alcanzarle de un golpe directo y lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir su rostro con claridad, Mihawk se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, sin aparente intención de moverse, con el rostro congelado pero la mirada ardiente.

Zoro lo sabía, Mihawk lo sabía.

- Ja, ¿De verdad crees que podrás hacerme algo con esos juguetes? -inquirió con sorna Mihawk.

- Eres tú el que me ha invitado a venir... ¡Y será la última invitación que puedas hacerle a alguien! ¡No toleraré que te burles de mi! -según terminaba la frase, corrió hacia la posición de su oponente, listo para atacarle de lleno con toda su fuerza.

Mihawk se mantuvo estático mientras el joven se acercaba feroz hacia él, sintiendo la cólera crecer en su interior, ¡Cómo deseaba destrozarle y demostrar que era él quien tenía el poder!, él era el ganador, y ese estúpido aspirante no era más que eso, un estúpido aspirante.

Zoro atacó y fue esquivado rápidamente y sin esfuerzo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, Mihawk continuaba con los brazos cruzados apenas sin moverse, solo esquivando sus ataques cuando se acercaba lo suficiente. Zoro no dejaba de embestir, de atacar, pero él no se dignaba ni a desenvainar. Se sentía realmente insultado, le estaba atacando con todo lo que tenía y él no hacía nada. Bueno, sí, hacía algo, jugar con él como un adulto con un bebé. Era frustrante. Se estaba riendo de él. ¡En su propia cara!

_No le daré el gusto... No me verá humillado, haré que saque su espada. ¡Vamos Zoro! ¡Espabila! ¡Concéntrate! Respira, no le das porque no te acercas lo suficiente, no te acercas lo suficiente porque no estás concentrado, ¡no te concentras porque quieres tanto golpearle que no le ves! Vamos... siéntelo... Como en Arabasta cuando te enfrentaste a Mr. 1 ... ¡Haz que vuelva esa sensación y ganarás!_

Mihawk le comtemplaba en la distancia, hasta ahora no había querido sacar su espada, desde luego la que portaba a la espalda mataría a Roronoa y aparte de esa, llevaba un cuchillo de unos treinta centímetros en la parte posterior de la pierna escondido en un bolsillo, creía que habría mejorado lo suficiente como para usarlo, pero según lo que veía le podría derrotar sin tener que usar ningún tipo de arma. Era incluso peor que antes, _¿Cómo has podido empeorar tanto? No está concentrado_. Hablaba consigo mismo. Durante todos sus ataques le miraba pero no "le veía", no quería fijarse en su cuerpo, que tan obstinadamente se mostraba ante él, una y otra vez. _Maldito seas, ¿Quieres provocarme? ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?_ Ya no solo su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta, ahora su mente se empeñaba en pensar en aquello que no quería, joder, ¿Por qué volvía una y otra vez a lo mismo si no quería pensarlo? ¿Por qué demonios tenía ese poder sobre él?

_¿Poder? ¿Qué poder? ¿Él? Ese mocoso, no tiene ningún poder sobre mi. Maldito insolente, te haré pagar por esto, ya lo creo que sí._

Se decidió Mihawk a poner punto final a "su combate" cuando el rostro de Zoro cambió, su mirada cambió, se veía y se sentía diferente... Algo había ocurrido en él durante esos pocos segundos en los que habían estado controlándose mutuamente en la distancia que le había hecho cambiar por completo de ser. Se avalanzó sobre Mihawk, le pilló totalmente con la guardia baja, desprevenido. Zoro y sus armas estaban peligrosamente cerca de Mihawk y a él no le daría tiempo a coger su cuchillo, venía demasiado rápido, demasiado letal.

_¡Sí! ¡Te tengo!_

_¡Mierda!_

No tuvo tiempo de sacar su cuchillo pero sí su espada, que se encontraba mucho más a mano, la alzó velozmente, lo justo para detener el ataque de Zoro, con la empuñadura detuvo uno de los filos y las otras dos hojas con el canto de su gran espada negra. Mihawk le miraba intensamente y Zoro estaba simplemente estupefacto, había puesto todo su empeño en el ataque, se había concentrado de verdad y no había conseguido nada. Mihawk se había sentido en peligro por un instante, en el que creyó que no tendría tiempo suficiente.

Ambos se habían olvidado de la gran espada negra que portaba en su espalda el de los ojos dorados.

_No volverá a acercarse, no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Un error estúpido, al igual que él._

Mihawk giró levemente la empuñadura hacia arriba y con toda su fuerza desarmó a Zoro y le lanzó por los aires a la vez que le propinaba una patada en el estómago. Las espadas de Zoro volaron, al igual que él, desperdigándose por el suelo demasiado lejos de su alcance, a pesar de no haberlo conseguido las seguía sientiendo, y notaba como se alejaban de él, y cómo su cuerpo sobrevolaba el suelo hasta impactar contra éste violentamente. Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo, Mihawk había guardado otra vez su espada para sacar en su lugar un cuchillo, agarró a Zoro por la camisa mientras se encontraba tendido en el suelo, ligeramente anonadado por el impacto y la sorpresa, cuando sintió como aquel cuchillo penetraba en su cuerpo y le rasgaba los músculos en tres sitios diferentes.

* * *

Zoro atravesaba el aire y Mihawk rápidamente cambió de arma, en cuanto tocara el suelo estaría a su merced, no... Estaba a su merced desde que había parado su ataque. Había tenido que usar su espada, eso no se lo esperaba de ningún modo. Había subestimado a su enemigo, craso error. No pasaría de nuevo. Corrió hacia él y en cuanto su cuerpo tocó el suelo le clavó el cuchillo en su cuádriceps derecho, le cortó los tendones del pie izquierdo y atravesó su hombro derecho con tanta fuerza que le rompió la clavícula y le desgarró los músculos cercanos a la incisión que acababa de hacer. No dejaría que se moviera más, aunque pudiera hacerlo no sería capaz de atacarle. Una voz en su cabeza le insistía... "¿Por qué no le matas? ¿Por qué no le has matado ya?"

Un grito desgarrador surgió de Zoro al sentir sus tendones cortarse y su hueso crujir e incrustarse en sus dañados músculos. La sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus heridas, empapando lenta pero constantemente su ropa, tiñéndola de un intenso rojo, tan intenso como el grito que hacía poco Zoro había emitido.

_Oh... Qué grito..._

Mihawk estaba sobre él, pero no le había matado. De nuevo, su cuerpo no quiso obedecerle y prefirió tomar sus propias decisiones... Como la que empezó a tomar forma en su entrepierna cuando esuchó el sonoro grito de Zoro. Deseaba más, quería más... Mihawk, estático exteriormente, sufría una lucha interior, una real, ¿Matarle o hacerle gritar?

"Haz que grite vamos... Lo estás deseando, hazle ver quién es el que manda"

_Debo matarle..._

"Hazlo luego, je, nadie dirá nada, bueno, él sí pero no creo que importe, ¿Verdad?"

...

"Demuéstrale quien es el jefe, hazle ver que no vale para esto"

_¿El jefe? No soy jefe de nada, solo de mi mismo._

"No digas tonterías, está a tus pies... puedes hacer lo que quieras con él... En el fondo lo deseas Mihawk -su voz interior se reía- SABES que lo deseas, llevas haciéndolo desde que le viste esta mañana en el barco... ¿Recuerdas?

_Hmmmmm..._

* * *

Zoro consiguió ahogar el grito, cortándolo, a pesar de que su oponente había empezado a aplicar más fuerza en su herida superior, comenzaba a apretarle el hueso roto, convirtiéndolo en fragmentos que se separaban un poco cada vez y se incrustaban en sus músculos.

Mihawk le miraba fijamente, no hablaba, no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos memorizaban cada movimiento de su rostro, de su dolor. Usó su cuhillo para rasgar la camiseta y la faja del herido a sus pies y le arrancó los restos con la mano. El torso de Roronoa en todo su esplendor, su pecho agitado, tal como imaginó, gotas de sudor por su cuerpo, tal como imaginó, sangre escurriendo por su piel, no lo imaginó pero le excitaba de sobremanera... y pensaba hacerle suyo y penetrarle, tal como imaginó.

Tres nuevos cortes convirtieron el pantalón de Zoro en simples trozos de tela rota que había perdido por completo su utilidad. La pernera izquierda había sido cortada de arriba a abajo, provocándole un nuevo corte que recorría toda su pierna, la derecha, que ya tenía un corte en el muslo, recibió otros dos oblicuos que la dejaron inutilizable, uno de estos cortes también cortó parte de su ropa interior, que ahora estaba expuesta y poco le quedaba para dejar de tapar el sexo que había escondido debajo.

Mihawk se desprendió de su capa y dejó su espada en el suelo, dejándose el sombrero puesto, cogió su cuchillo y atravesó el antebrazo derecho de Zoro hasta clavarlo en el suelo. Un nuevo grito surgió de su interior

¿Cómo podía hacerle tanto daño? Había aguantado cosas peores sin pronunciar un sonido pero en estos momentos era incapaz de detenerlos, meditaba inquieto Zoro, ¿Y porqué estaba desnudo? ¿Por qué estaba Mihawk hiriéndole adrede en vez de acabar con él? ¿Qué hacía inclinado a su lado, sin la capa, sin la espada, sin aparente intención de asesinarle?

- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, cabrón? -consiguió emitir su voz con rudeza, con severidad, intentando que pareciera una orden.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio, _pequeño _Roronoa? Quiero oirte gritar.

- Gritaré en tu maldita tumba, sobre tu puto cadáver en cuanto te corte en pedazos. -Amenazó con todas sus fuerzas, no entendía por qué razón querría hacerle eso Mihawk, pero tampoco importaba en ese momento. Sus motivos eran indiferentes. Lo que contaba era que lo estaba haciendo.

Vio en su mirada que hablaba en serio, que no se refería a "gritar", quería que sufriera, sentía como un instinto depredador salía del interior de aquél al que consideraba su meta y que deseaba devorarle, roerle los huesos y escupir su carne. Sentía el peligro de la situación. _Todavia puedo moverme_. Zoro comenzó a inclinarse pero su pierna izquierda apenas le respondía, podía levantar la rodilla y el muslo, pero el pie estaba inservible, le había cortado los tendones del talón de Aquiles y no podía usarlo. Su pierna derecha tenía varios cortes, pero solo uno profundo, esforzándose podría levantarla, lo intentó y quedó reflejado en los músculos de su cuello y rostro. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

Mihawk le vio venir y se sentó sobre él, apoyando parte de su cuerpo sobre aquella que deseaba mover, vio la rabia en los ojos de su oponente y sonrió de satisfacción, una leve sonrisa que advertía a Zoro de algo peligroso para el. Mihawk le agarró el tobillo derecho, recostándose ligeramente hacia atrás, sentándose en el muslo herido de Zoro, y tiró hacia arriba con brutalidad. Observaba atentamente al inmovilizado de pelo verde.

Crujió.

Demasiado salvajemente. El rostro e interior de Zoro se descompusieron y rugió de dolor cuando su rodilla fue brutalmente quebrada, su pierna giraba en un absolutamente antinatural ángulo, su carne se rajó y cuando Mihawk la dejó caer, ésta reposó flácidamente en el suelo, como un miembro inerte. Ahora Zoro sería incapaz de caminar, _no podrás escapar_,pensó con malsana alegría y satisfacción.

- ¿Sabes de dónde viene "Halcón"? -le preguntó con malicia a un Zoro que luchaba por detener sus lagrimas que se empeñaban en salir por el dolor, dolía salvajemente, lo sentía punzante y agresivo, sentía el dolor extenderse como el fuego por su cuerpo. Jadeaba, lo que solo aumentaba la excitación de Mihawk - ¿Eh? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? -se rió suave, pero terrorificamente. - Vaya, ¿Tanto te duele que no eres capaz de hablar? -se divertía de lo lindo.

- Ve...vete al infierno, cabrón -rugió débilmente Zoro, le costaba hablar por el intenso dolor que poco a poco afectaba a todas sus extremidades.- ¿A qué... cojo..nes te crees que juegas?... ¿Eh?... -su voz termino en un jadeo especialmente sonoro.

- ¿Jugar? -inesperadamente estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que había podido imaginar, sí.. realmente deseaba hacer esto, ¿Porqué no lo habría hecho antes?- Yo soy un halcón, tu un pequeño gorrión... ¿Adivinas que es lo que voy a hacer ahora? -Le miraba con suprema superioridad.

Zoro le respondió a la mirada con asco, con odio, y Mihawk con una amplia sonrisa, divertido, excitado... Se sentía superior, no, él era superior, y sabía que Zoro también lo sabía. Aquella sensación le embriagaba y su erección estaba en todo su esplendor, totalmente aprisionada en sus pantalones.

Sonrió a Zoro con dulzura, se levantó de su pierna derecha y separó sus piernas, Zoro gimió de dolor cuando sus piernas fueron separadas de sendas patadas, todos los nervios de su cuerpo le gritaban de dolor, inundándolo, impidiéndole reaccionar.

Mihawk se situó entre sus piernas, se puso de rodillas, y se acercó lentamente a su presa, Zoro dolorido finalmente fue capaz de mirarle, Mihawk se acercaba y apretó contra su inerte sexo su poderosa y caliente erección.

Mihawk le sonrió con maldad.

Zoro no quería pensar.


	4. Chapter 4

AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE **SADO**. PUEDE HERIR LA SENSIBILIDAD DE QUIEN LO LEA. SI SE DESCONOCE LO QUE SIGNIFICA "**SADO**", PORFAVOR, INFÓRMESE ANTES DE CONTINUAR.

* * *

En la cubierta del Merry, Nami se detuvo de repente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bosque.

- ¿Nami? ¿Estás bien? -Usopp le miraba extrañado.

- Me ha parecido oir un grito, ¿No habeis oido nada?

- ¿Un grito? Hummm.. No, Nami -Usopp le miraba pensativo- ¡Oi chicos! ¡Nami se ha vuelto loca, oye voces! -comenzó a reirse animadamente a carcajadas.

- ¡Cierra el pico Usopp! -la "loca" le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que le hizo caer al suelo y dejar de reir.

- Vamos Nami, ¿Qué te ocurre? No hay que ponerse así -decía Chopper mientras se aproximaba a Usopp.

Los demás miraron extrañados la escena, no comprendían la exagerada reacción de Nami, pero ella se sentía inquieta. Llevaba preocupada desde por la mañana y el transcurso del día sólo había conseguido incrementar su desasosiego. No quería contarles lo que le preocupaba así que se dirigió a su camarote evidentemente contrariada. Cerró dando un portazo y bajó hasta su pequeño estudio, se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Luffy todavía estaba inconsciente, Zoro había desaparecido y el temor le estrujaba su corazón.

_Maldito espadachín, ¿Dónde te has metido? No das más que problemas, ¿No ves que estamos preocupados por ti?_

"¿Pensando cosas malas? ¿Ya das por sentado que le ha ocurrido algo? Ah... ¿Será que quieres verle de nuevo... o temes que esté con otra?"

_Oh, por dios, claro que no, es un compañero más, claro que le aprecio pero no ese sentido estúpida conciencia._

"¿Entonces?"

_Yo... -_calló mentalmente, no quería darle forma a su turbación, creyendo que si no se le ponía nombre, ni se le daba forma desaparecería... Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así, nunca había sido así_- yo... realmente no sé por qué pero temo que le haya ocurrido algo. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos... Tengo miedo._

"Es Zoro, estará bien. Se habrá perdido para variar y andará dando vueltas de un lado para otro, si tan preocupada estás salid a buscarle en vez de lamentarte en este cuarto y gritar a tus compañeros que nada tienen que ver."

_Eso no..._

Su disputa interior se detuvo súbitamente. Un nuevo grito, esta vez mucho más intenso y desgarrador llegó hasta sus oídos. Nami corrió escaleras arriba, hasta la cubierta. Cuando abrió la puerta de un nuevo portazo halló a todos sus compañeros mudos, con la mirada fija en el bosque, solo para que poco despues de su irrupción todas las miradas se posaran en ella. Nadie quería hablar. No tenían palabras. Todos habían escuchado aquel terrible sonido, cargado de dolor que les había congelado en su sitio.

- ¿Lo habeis oido? -era obvio, pero Nami necesitaba preguntarlo.

- S-sí... -dijo el pequeño reno.

- ¿E-e.. esa voz de quien era? -ésta vez fue Usopp el que preguntó.

- Se parecía a la de... -Robin necesitaba tragar la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, pero era incapaz, tenía un nudo que apenas le permitía hablar- espadachín-kun -le temblaba la voz.

- Oi, oi... venga, cambiad esas caras, vamos Robin, no nos asustes... s-s-se-seguro que era un animal o algo así... una bestia... vamos chicos, no digais esas cosas ¿eh? -Usopp no se lo creía, no quería creerlo.

Ninguno podía articular palabra, se habían quedado helados.

Luffy salió de la enfermería y fijó la vista en el bosque mientras se colocaba su sombrero y el sol se ponía lentamente, escondiéndose bajo el mar y sumiéndolos en la oscuridad.

* * *

Mihawk se había acercado a él, recostando su cadera cadera contra la suya, había pegado su entrepierna a su escasa ropa interior para que notase su dureza y se imaginara lo que le iba a pasar. Lo sabía. Pero no quería pensarlo. Iba a humillarle y degradarle, eso es lo que quería, hacerle ver que era un mierda.

_¿Yo? ¿Yo un mierda? Ni hablar. Desde luego que no. ¿Quieres humillarme? No lo conseguirás. Joder, maldito dolor, ese cabrón sabe lo que hace... Joder, no puedo caminar y si me muevo mucho perderé demasiada sangre y este cabrón hará lo que le de la gana. Vamos Zoro piensa, no puedes perder. La muerte es mejor que la derrota, vamos Zoro piensa... _

_¿Qué es lo que quiere de verdad? _

_... _

_¿Cómo pretende ganar? _

_..._

_¿Qué haré entonces?_

* * *

La sonrisa de Mihawk era cada vez más amplia, rebosante de malicia, veía a su presa conmocionada por el dolor, inmóvil, indefensa, rendida a sus pies, jadeante y sin salida. Le encantaba. Se había inclinado sobre él, quería sentir aquello que se escondía bajo la única prenda que le quedaba. Claro, que también quería que él sintiera la suya, sabía lo que iba a hacerle y quería ver el estupor en su rostro cuando comprendiera que no iba a andarse con rodeos, que pensaba hacerlo ahora y sin detenerse, salvo, tal vez, para infligirle más dolor a su maltrecho cuerpo y deleitarse con el trabajo de sus espléndidos pulmones.

Sonreía interior y exteriormente con lo que se aproximaba, era ese deleite, la espera antes de la acción... No podía contener más sus ansias de verle revolcarse en el suelo sufriendo, sentía la tierra bajo sus rodillas, y supuso que debía incomodar la espalda del espadachín, tal vez debería restregarle un poco en sus heridas, para que entrase en comunión con la madre naturaleza, ja, Mihawk se reía con sus bromas privadas y los pequeños designios que se le ocurrían sobre la marcha.

Se recostó sobre Zoro, apoyando claramente su género sobre el del susodicho, le agarró la mandíbula con la mano izquierda y le obligó a girar el rostro a la derecha, para que viese la herida de su hombro, su sangre había hecho pequeñas costras y aunque por algunas partes comenzaba a secarse seguía fresca en su mayoría y brotaba sin parar, cogió un puñado de tierra con la mano derecha y la esparció sobre su herida. Introdujo sus dedos índice y corazón en la carne, sintiéndo la sangre caliente ser bombeada al exterior, la tierra raspar el interior de Zoro y los estremecimientos de éste, a la vez que su esfuerzo al apretar la mandíbula para no gritar de nuevo.

Aunque sintió a su vez algo que no esperaba.

La entrepierna de Zoro, hasta ese momento inerte e insípida había comenzado a cobrar vida, a crecer. Mihawk lo notó. Desarrollarse lentamente contra su pantalón. No se lo creía. Tenía que confirmarlo. Intrujo un dedo más en la herida superior de Zoro y retorció sus dedos, esta vez Zoro dejó escapar un gruñido y cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que creyó que le dolerían, y su entrepierna seguía creciendo.

Mihawk se excitó. Mucho más de lo que reconocería nunca.

- Vaya, vaya... Esto sí que es una sorpresa, Zoro.

- ¿Te supone algún problema? -Zoro le miró fijamente a los ojos, aguantando todo el dolor que le gritaba su cuerpo, tomando toda su voluntad para continuar en pie de guerra y responderle con toda la lucidez que poseía, debía retarle. Ganarle en su terreno.

- ¿Algún problema, dices? -Mihawk ya no sonreía.

- Eso dije, ¿Eres sordo o qué? Parece que te sobrestimaba, Ojos de Halcón.

- ...

- Creí haberte oído decir que querías jugar, ¿Era un farol?

- Hasta hace poco nadie diría que sabías de que iba esto. -Parecía fastidiado.

- ¿No saberlo? -Zoro rió.- Creía que nunca te decidirías a dar el paso, no eres el único al que le gustan esta clase de juegos... Mihawk. -Terminó su cuidada actuación con una forzada sonrisa, que esperaba fuera creible, al menos dadas las circunstacias. Si quería jugar, jugarían, y le demostraría que a cualquier cosa él era mejor.

* * *

Si hubiese pensado un poco fríamente en lo que acababa de pasar se habría dado cuenta de que algo fallaba, pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado excitado y su objeto de deseo no solo también tenía una erección sino que parecía **más que dispuesto** a lo que quisiera hacerle.

Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Seguía con dos de sus dedos metidos en la herida de Zoro, dentro de su cuerpo, _en su interior_... Acercó su rostro al de Zoro y le mordió la mandíbula inferior, sin ningún tipo de consideración, mordía con fuerza, dejándole sus dientes marcados en la piel. Su boca subió levemente e introdujo su lengua en la de Zoro, besándole con pasión, con lujuria, con violencia... Y _su pequeño juguete_ respondió, no dejándose hacer, sino buscando la lengua que le invadía, acariciándola, aprisionándola con sus labios y buscando su hogar para invadirlo. Mordiendo la boca que su fusionaba con la suya... Mihawk no se lo permitió y separó sus rostros para volver a acercarse y morder el labio inferior de su nuevo amante.

Su mano izquierda descendió y desabrochó su pantalón, lo bajó ligeramente para poder sacar con comodidad su ardiente sexo. Rompió la pequeña prenda de Zoro y la arrojó lejos de los dos, quedando el joven completamente desnudo. Mihawk juntó más sus caderas, con un rápido movimiento aprisionó ambos miembros con la mano y comenzó a masajearlos al tiempo que introdujo más profundamente sus dedos derechos en la herida de Zoro, provocando un gemido de dolor por su parte, por lo que se vio obligado a separarse de la boca de Mihawk.

Éste agarró únicamente el miembro de Zoro y lo masajeó. Jugaba con sus dedos en el interior de la herida que su acompañante tenía y comenzó a morderle con fuerza el cuello, los pendientes de su oreja, la lamió, besó y mordió. Zoro gemía, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados por el dolor que sentía, los dedos de Mihawk le estaban matando, no podría continuar con su erección si a su vez tenía que ahogar los alaridos que deseaba dar, que él quería que diese... Comenzó a gruñir, transformó el dolor en jadeos, que aumentaban la excitación de Mihawk y añadían más sangre a su pene, haciéndolo tomar un color cada vez más intenso y un delicado pero delicioso dolor comenzó a inundar a Mihawk y a su calentísimo falo.

Sacó sus dedos de la herida del hombro de Zoro y los bajó a la que tenía en el muslo, apretándola, jugando con ella. Permitiéndole un pequeño respiro, alivio que manifestó en un grave suspiro y algunos jadeos provocados por los tocamientos que Mihawk llevaba a cabo en su glande.

Al ser más pequeña la abertura, al principio dolió menos pero cuando introdujo todo su dedo en ella Zoro fue incapaz de ahogar su grito.

* * *

La luna ya era visible en el oscuro cielo. Unas pocas estrellas aparecían de vez en cuando entre los restos de las violáceas nubes que navegaban sin descanso en la lobreguez del crepúsculo. Avanzaban con lentitud sobre aquellos dos cuerpos, uno tendido sobre el otro. Uno atrapado contra el suelo y el otro disfrutando a su costa.

Zoro estaba descompuesto, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba exhausto. Tanto física como mentalmente, se acercaba al límite de sus fuerzas y parecía que el shichibukai todavia estaba comenzando con él. Debía ser fuerte, ser mejor que él. _Ganar._

Ojos de Halcón agarró el cuchillo con el que todavía mantenía sujeto a Zoro al suelo y de un tirón lo sacó de la tierra donde lo había clavado y del atravesado antebrazo del cuerpo que tanto ansiaba. Acercó su cara al pecho sudoroso de _su presa_, y comenzó a morder sus pezones, mordía uno, mordía el pectoral que había debajo, lo lamía y cernía sus dientes sobre él, apretaba y tiraba hacia atrás, haciendo que la sensible piel se enrojeciera y que Zoro tubiese que elevarse a causa de sus tirones... pero quería más. Quería más de sus anhelados gemidos, acercó el filo al pecho de Zoro y comenzó a cortarle, indistintamente. Por arriba, luego en diagonal, a veces muy superficialmente y otras hundiéndolo en su trabajada carne, palpando despues con el canto de la mano... Para sentir la sangre resbalar por la morena y caliente piel, dejó de jugar con los extremos de Zoro para pasar a lamer las heridas que le acaba de infligir con el cuchillo.

Soltó su cuchillo y pasó su mano izquierda debajo del muslo que todavía estaba intacto de su hombre, elevó su cansado cuerpo y acercó su sexo al recto de espadachín. Se posicionó entre sus nalgas y una vez hubo localizado bien su entrada, empujó con todas sus fuerzas introduciendo todo su falo en el interior de Zoro, provocando un rugido en éste y que golpeara su cabeza contra el suelo, al no poder hacerlo con las manos.

_Grita, Zoro, grita... Hazlo otra vez... Restriégate contra la fría tierra, retuércete ante mi._

Fue incapaz de detener su voz, le había pillado demasiado desprevenido, y el dolor que sintió al ser penetrado tan brutalmente le partió el cuerpo en dos, sentía ardor, le quemaba pero ante todo era un dolor profundo, no como una herida de espada, más grande, más rudo...

_¡NO! ¡Argggg! ¡JODER! ¡Me está partiendo en dos!_

Le dolían tantas partes de su cuerpo que simplemente no podía abarcarlas todas, y notaba como su pene comenzaba a perder su vigor. Si no podía con todo lo haría parte a parte. Intentó olvidarse de sus piernas, de su hombro, de su brazo y de cómo le quemaba el pecho, intentó centrarse únicamente en el lacerante dolor que vez a vez le abrasaba el ano. Cada vez que Mihawk le embestía. Cada vez que le penetraba sin miramientos. Se concentró en esa sensación, en cada estocada, en cómo entraba y salía practicamente todo el miembro con cada movimiento.

Una vez.

Y otra.

Otra más.

De nuevo.

Ahí venía.

Entra. Sale.

Comenzó a escocerle, e increiblemente fue capaz de percatarse de ese hecho. Como también de que no sentía el dolor del resto de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba ahí, pero _no lo sentía._ Eso sí era una novedad. Al igual que el escozor y el líquido que comenzó a sentir resbalar entre sus piernas. _¿Ha terminado? ... No, no es eso. Es sangre. Mi sangre. _Él también lo había notado, y sólo había hecho excitarle más si es que era posible, siguió penetrándole esta vez más rápido. Zoro se dio cuenta de que era capaz de ignorar a su cuerpo. Que era capaz de soportar el dolor, aceptarlo a pesar de ser brutal, podía convivir con él, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a no sentirlo. Estaba ahí, pero ya no le afectaba. En cambio sí era capaz de sentir los movimientos de Mihawk sobre él y dentro de él, se concentro en esas sacudidas y un ligero placer le recorrió las caderas y la espina dorsal haciendo que su verga volviese a estar en todo su esplendor.

Estaba cansado y sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo más en caer inconsciente. Necesitaba un estímulo para mantener su cuerpo al límite y sobrepasarlo, debía hacerlo.

- Pégame, Mihawk. -Con gran dificultad y jadeando fue capaz de hablarle sin que se le entrecortara la voz. Fijó su mirada en sus dorados ojos.

- ¿Quieres más, Roronoa? -Él también comenzaba a jadear, y le dolían tanto el glande como sus testículos, necesitaba descargarse ya. Aquella petición le hizo estremecerse de placer.

Como respuesta, Zoro gimió y se lamió los labios.

Mihawk aumentó la velocidad y violencia de sus penetraciones, estaba a punto de llegar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a estremercese, y el que estaba bajo él también. Le escuchó jadear, emitir pequeños rugidos, ahogar otros gemidos que querían salir, se fijó en su cuerpo, herido, sangrante y aun así anhelante. Agarró la cadera de Zoro con fuerza, clavándole los dedos y las uñas en la piel, se irguió y con su otra mano lanzó un potente puñetazo contra el hombro de Zoro. Prestó atención a cada movimiento y sonido. Nada más recibir el inesperado impacto un gran alarido surgió de la garganta de Zoro. Su rostro se descompuso en puro suplicio cuando sus ya rotos huesos se fracturaron por completo. Su propia sangre le salpicó el rostro. Se retorció y eyaculó al tiempo que su voz se extinguía y su espalda se arqueaba, ya fuese por el dolor, el placer o por ambas razones.

Mihawk había observado cada instante del clímax de Zoro con gran atención y el aullido que emitió atravesó su ser, junto con el caliente esperma que acababa de manchar su camisa y se esparcía por el abdomen del _pequeño Roronoa_. Le llevó al orgasmo más intenso que había experimentado nunca. Corriéndose en el interior de su recto, con varias eyaculaciones, cada cual más placenera que la anterior, que hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera de completamente, envuelto en el éxtasis. Emitiendo un áspero gemido de placer.

El semen comenzó a escurrir entre los glúteos de Zoro y a salir al exterior, mezclándose con la sangre y provocándole más escozor, aunque en esos momentos lo único que Zoro sentía de verdad era una complacencia absoluta.

_He ganado. Te he ganado Mihawk. He ganado. Te he gan..._

En el linde del bosque, detrás de un tronco especialmente grueso, Robin observaba en silencio.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Al subir el archivo los dobles espacios para separar escenas desaparecían y al editarlo aquí no se guardaba, asique en su lugar están las rayas horizontales. Es horrible, lo lamento.

* * *

Robin se había aproximado a un claro, estaba muy oscuro debido a las espesas copas de los árboles y necesitaba algo de luz para orientarse en el espeso bosque. Al igual que el resto de la banda, buscaba a su compañero perdido. Pero cuando se acercó más y vio la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo se congeló. Estaba parada casi delante de ellos y de que si alguno se giraba la vería... perfirió no pensar en como reaccionarían. Se encondió tras un árbol lo más silenciosamente que pudo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ser descubierta.

Escuchó su escasa conversación. Tembló al volverle oir gritar. _¿Porqué espadachín-kun? ¿Por qué te dejas hacer esto?_ Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara incapaz de transmitir ningún sentimiento cuando escuchó a Zoro decir: "Te he ganado Mihawk".

Robin tragó saliva. Parecía que su corazón pensaba atravesar su pecho y escapar de allí. Mihawk estaba inmovil sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, quien se había desmayado. El mayor respiraba profundamente y Robin sintió un instinto asesino salir de él. Hizo aparecer dos brazos en el otro extremo del claro, tenía un poco visión y rompió una ramita con ellos. Pero Mihawk no reaccionó. _Se supone que es un Shichibukai, ¿Por qué no lo oye? ¿Por qué no reacciona? _Estaba asustada. Hizo aparecer dos piernas en la corteza de un árbol y golpeó el suelo como si caminara, esta vez, el agresor levantó al mirada hacia dónde provenía el sonido. Robin paró. _Si me descubre nos matará... Si es que Zoro-kun no lo está ya._ Volvió a mover sus piernas, las detuvo de nuevo. Mihawk reaccionó. Se separó de Zoro, se abrochó el pantalón, recogió su espada.

- ¡Zoooooooooooro! ¡Zoooooooooro! -la voz de Nami les llegó a través de los árboles. - ¡Te estamos buscando! ¡Zoroooooooooo saaaaaaaal!

_¡Navegante-san, no!_

Mihawk, fijó sus dorados ojos en el lugar de donde procedía la voz, a punto estuvo de desenvainar. _¡NO! ¡NAMI-SAN! _Robin se preparó para atacar al espadachín. Pero éste cambió de parecer, se puso su capa y se fue corriendo de la escena. Robin respiraba con dificultad, temblaba y sudaba. Tenía que pensar rápido. Nami estaba a punto de llegar, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al ver el estado de Zoro? ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué iban a decir?

Cuando la morena estuvo convencida de que Mihawk había desaparecido, se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Zoro. Vio sus heridas, eran mucho más horribles de cerca y toda la sangre que había por su cuerpo le hizo temer que ya hubiera muerto . Respiró hondo, se acercó y le tomó el pulso. Lo notó. Suspiró aliviada, todavía estaba vivo. Tenían que llamar a Chopper, pero... Pero... Esa herida... **Esa.**

Se acercó más a él, sin mirar su sexo observó el estado de **esa **herida. Había mucha sangre. Y semen. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba debajo. Con mucho cuidado usó su camisa para limpiar la zona de semen y de sangre, pero primero de semen. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Tenía que limpiarle.

* * *

Nami irrumpió corriendo en la escena y deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaba completamente aterrorizada. No era capaz de ver el estado de su compañero. Estaba tan asustada que comenzó a gritar. Robin hizo aparecer rápidamente dos manos que le taparon la boca y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Nami comenzó a sollozar y le inquirió con la mirada que sucedía, ¿Por qué no había llamado a los demás en cuanto encontró a Zoro?

- ¡Nami-san! Por favor, no grites. Por favor, detente y observa un instante. -Robin le suplicaba con la mirada y le señaló el estado de la entrepierna de Zoro y la abundante sangre que salía de ella.- No podemos dejar que los chicos sepan esto. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si lo supieran?

Nami dudó. La arqueóloga tenía razón. Lás lagrimas le impedían ver con nitidez. Pero ver el estado en que se encontraba... Su hombro, su pecho, su pierna derecha totalmente destrozada.. Se le rompió el corazón. Vio como Robin había usado su propia ropa para limpiarle.

- ¿Qué hacemos Robin? -Si no se ponía en movimiento ya no sería capaz de hacerlo.

- Lo primero, tenemos que irnos de aquí y alejar a Zoro de este claro antes de que lleguen los demás alarmados por tu grito. -Nami se sintió culpable, pero la intensa mirada de la morena no la culpaba, tenían que irse ya.- Regresa corriendo al barco, coge una muda de ropa interior para Zoro y uno de sus pantalones. Mira entre las cosas de Chopper y busca algo con lo que podamos hacerle una cura para que los demás no sepan de ésta herida. ¿De acuerdo?

- Hecho Robin -la seguridad con la que hablaba la había tranquilizado un poco y tener un objetivo la hizo serenarse. Aunque temía por la vida de Zoro, si Luffy o los demás viesen su estado... eso sí que mataría a Zoro. Debían conservar su orgullo. -¿Vas a transportar a Zoro?

- Pero no sé a donde -Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Humm... Por aquí -dijo señalando el lugar por el que había llegado- al pasar encontré unas rocas, están un poco amontonadas y no es un gran escondite pero no nos verán si se acercan y podremos encargarnos de él. Iré corriendo al Merry y nos encontraremos allí.

- Hecho Nami-san.

* * *

- ¡NAMI! -Luffy la llamó, primero Zoro y ahora ella.

- ¡Oi Luffy! -Chopper le llamaba, también había oido a Nami gritar y fue corriendo a la posición de su capitán.

- También lo oiste, ¿Verdad Chopper?

- Sí, ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Puedes oler a Nami? -El renito olfateó el aire.

- No puedo, el viento está en contra y no puedo oler nada -le contestó con disgusto.

- Da igual, ha sonado por allí, ¡Vamos Chopper! -En su interior Luffy estaba furioso, si alguien se atrevía a herir a sus nakamas lucharía hasta la muerte por ellos. No tenía ninguna duda.

- ¡Hai! -avanzaron veloces por la oscuridad.

* * *

La joven ladrona había atravesado corriendo el bosque, gracias a su gran orientación pudo encontrar el camino más rápido para llegar al Merry. A pesar de haberse herido por el camino, y de que en su carrera las ramas le habían rasgado la ropa y hecho pequeños cortes en la piel, no se detuvo. Solo tenía en mente llegar al Merry, conseguir lo que Robin le había dicho. Volver corriendo a su punto de encuentro y confiar en la falta de orientación de sus compañeros para que no las encontraran antes de que pudiesen hacerle las curas a Zoro. Llegó hasta el Merry, subió corriendo a la cubierta y se dirigió a los camarotes. La ropa de Zoro fue lo más rápido de encontrar, se dirigió a la cocina y con un cuchillo cortó los pantalones de modo que pareciese que había ocurrido una pelea y más o menos por donde recordaba estaban las heridas. Una vez terminó, fue al estudio de Chopper.

* * *

Era medianoche y por fín Robin había llegado al lugar del que Nami le había hablado. Gracias a la habiliadad que la akuma no mi le proporcionaba había hecho aparecer pies en la parte inferior del cuerpo de Zoro y avanzado lentamente por el que durante todo el camino había caminado con los restos de su camisa ensangrentada en la mano y con su chaqueta había tapado el sexo del joven, por si por alguna casualidad sus nakamas les encontraban antes de tiempo, tiritaba de frio, al no llevar más que la ropa interior. Había olvidado decirle a Nami que le cogiera otra camisa. Cuando llegó colocó su chaqueta en el suelo y depositó al espadachín sobre ella. Más concretamente **ésa** herida sobre su chaqueta, para evitar que se manchara o infectara con la tierra. Separó con mucho cuidado la pierna izquierda (la menos lastimada) y volvió a limpiarle los restos de semen que habían quedado. Cuando terminó la sangre continuaba manchándole y empezaba a secarse, pero ya no había rastos de semen. Le limpió el abdomen y con cuidado también su pene. Cuando estaba segura de que no había ningún rastro de aquel líquido en su cuerpo rompió su camisa en tres partes. Hizo unos improvisados vendajes con dos de ellos, uno en el hombro para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre y un torniquete en el muslo derecho. Al pie de una de las rocas que la escondían hizo un hoyo, metió en él el trozo de camisa manchado de semen y lo cubrió con tierra.

Se sentó de rodillas y esperó a la llegada de su compañera mientras pensaba en un plan.

Escuchó pasos apresurados y temió que sus compañeros las hubieran encontrado ya, por suerte fue la navegante quien apareció apresuradamente y sin aliento. Con ropa y vendajes para su nakama herido.

- Oh, navegante-san, que rápido has llegado, -dijo con alivio- pensé que serías alguno de los chicos.

- Uf.. me ha costado -hablaba a duras penas y tuvo que detenerse para coger aire- pero lo encontré, aquí lo tengo -dijo mientras mostraba una caja y las vendas - traje esto de Chopper. Tendremos que curarle y dejar todo en su sitio antes de que se den cuenta.

- De acuerdo, ¿Sabes como curarle?

- También cogí este libro, no quería entretenerme más en el barco. Pensé que sería mejor verlo aquí. -Le había tendido el libro de medicina a Robin y esta comenzaba a leer el índice para saber dónde se encontraba la información que necesitaban.

- Muy bien, lo encontré. Vamos allá Nami-san.

-Vamos. -Contestó decidida, aunque en realidad temblaba ante lo que tenían que hacer.

Ambas intentaban mostrar una confianza que en realidad no tenían, pero debían hacerlo. La morena hizo aparecer dos brazos en el suelo y sujetó con ellos el libro para que ambas pudieran seguir los pasos en la cura que tenían por delante. Por desgracia había muy poca luz y tenían que forzar al máximo su vista para ver lo que hacían. Sus manos temblaban. Pero se armaron de valor. Robin levantó el cuerpo de Zoro con cuidado con nuevas manos que surgieron del suelo. Separó nuevamente la pierna izquierda para permitirles trabajar con mayor comodidad. Nami limpió toda la sangre que había alrededor del ano de Zoro y entre sus piernas. Temblaba y rompió a llorar.

- No puedo Robin, es demasiado, no puedo hacerlo. -Comenzó a sollozar.

- Vamos Nami-san, tenemos que hacerlo, por el bien de Zoro-kun -no sonaba convincente ya que a ella misma también le costaba hacerlo, aunque más que el hecho de curarle, era el pensar como había llegado a esa situación. Mihawk era lo que la atemorizaba. Robin le cogió la mano- navegante-san, somos nakamas. Nos cuidamos y ayudamos cuando tenemos algún problema. No sé que le habrá pasado pero sea lo que sea ahora nos toca a nosotras cuidar de él, del mismo modo que él nos ha protegido tantas veces, ¿Verdad, navegante-san?

Nami se detuvo, atrapó con su mano libre la de su compañera y las apretó contra su pecho. Recordaba lo sucedido en Arlong Park, como habían luchado por ella Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp... Zoro. Como se había enfrentado a las ocho espadas de Hacchi. Recordó su paso por Whisky Peak, Arabasta... Arabasta, cuando se habían enfrentado a Mr. 1 y su compañera, como ella había huido pero él había intentado protegerla. Era rudo y tosco, apenas hablaba con los demás y especialmente cuando se encontraban ellos dos, discutían sin cesar. Bueno, así era su relación. Ahora le tocaba a ella dar la cara por él. Respiró hondo y miró a su compañera, la callada, tranquila y siempre atenta Robin. La responsable de Robin... Le sonrió, le gustaba tener nakamas así.

- Tienes razón Robin -se secó las lágrimas-, lo haremos por él.

- Bien. -Le contestó con una sonrisa, se separaron y se pusieron con su tarea.

* * *

- Eh, Luffy.

- ¿Qué pasa, Chopper?

- Las huelo. Ha cambiado la dirección del viento. Nami, Robin y... ¡Están con Zoro!

- ¿¡Qué!? - Su capitán gritaba lleno de asombro. - ¿¡Si están con él por qué no hicieron sonar las cosas esas que nos dio Usopp!?

- No lo sé. Pero están los tres juntos, estoy seguro. Están delante de nosotros.

* * *

Aproximadamente veinte minutos despues habían terminado de curarle, la oscuridad había complicado tremendamente su tarea. Le colocaron un vendaje impregnado con una pomada cicatrizante de las que hacía Chopper y le colocaron la ropa interior, para que de paso evitara que el vendaje se cayera. Vestirle fue menos costoso de lo que había pensado, a pesar de tener la pierna derecha en un estado tan lamentable. Estaban terminando de poner el destrozado pantalón, que previamente habían manchado con sangre, cuando oyeron pasos que corrían en su dirección.

- ¡Nami! ¡Robin! ¡Zoro! ¿¡Dónde estáis!? ¿¡Estáis bien!? -Luffy les llamaba con urgencia.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Todavia no hemos terminado! -Nami estaba asustada, y Luffy, precisamente él, iba a encontrarlas de inmediato con Zoro casi desnudo y Robin en casi la misma situación.

- ¡Esconde el libro y la caja de Chopper, Nami-san! -Robin se apresuró y a pesar de darle grima, cogió el pantalón y se lo puso de un tirón, oyendo un desagradable ruido de la rodilla derecha del espadachín. Reprimió una mueca y de un nuevo tirón colocó su chaqueta en el cuerpo de Zoro, tapando su pecho y hombro heridos. Nami aprovechó la oscuridad para esconder las pertenencias de Chopper entre las rocas y un arbusto cercano.

Justo cuando Nami terminaba de esconderlas, Luffy y el renito irrumpieron en su improvisado escondite.

-¡Chicas! -Luffy vio a Zoro en el suelo- ¡Qué ha pasado! ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿¡Por qué no nos habeis avisado!? ¿¡Qué le pasa a Zoro!? ¡Eh Zoro, despierta!

- ¡Zoro! -el joven doctor gritó espantado al verle la rodilla.

- ¡Chicos, esperad, no griteis!

- ¿Qué pasa Nami? - Luffy las observó- Eh... ¿Por qué estás en bañador, Robin?

- Oh... Eh.. Verás, Luffy, Robin y yo encontramos a Zoro herido e inconsciente en el suelo y Robin le ha cubierto con su chaqueta para que no se infecten sus heridas, además le ha hecho unos vendajes improvisados con su camisa.

- Cerca de donde le enconramos había restos de cangrejos, muchísimos más que los que encontramos cerca tuyo. Por si acaso más de esos animales regresaban cogimos a Zoro y lo alejamos, justo nos escondimos aquí para empezar a curarle mientras Nami-san iba en busca de Doctor-kun. Ya que está tan herido no podíamos moverle mucho, capitán-san.

- Luffy, tenemos que curar rápido a Zoro y llevarle al barco, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí sin hacer ruido, ¿Entiendes? -Nami cogía confianza con la descarada mentira que les estaban contanto.

- Hummmm....

- ¡Luffy, no jodas cabrón! ¡Volvamos al barco y luego regresas y les das una paliza! -Nami comenzó a golparle en la cabeza y a sacudirle. - ¡Tenemos que largarnos ya de aquí y curar a Zoro! ¡VERDAD CHOPPER! -Añadió dirigiéndose al reno.

- ¡Claro! ¡Pero deja de gritar o esos bichos vendrán y nos comerán! -Chopper se ponía nervioso ante la expectativa de animales que había dejado inconsciente a Zoro, al gran Zoro.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Todavía estaba bastante atontado. Miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar donde se encontraba. Olía a madera, a salitre... olía como el Merry. Abrió un poco más los ojos y vio que se encontraba en la enfermería de Chopper. Tenía el cuerpo vendado, lo sentía. Se recostó un poco y se miró a sí mismo. Tenía el pie izquierdo escayolado y toda la pierna vendada de arriba a abajo, notaba su piel tirante bajo las vendas, le habrían cosido. Su pierna derecha estaba inmovilizada, practicamente solo no le habían escayolado el pie. El resto estaba todo escayolado. _Joder como pica. Grrr._ Por suerte su brazo izquierdo solo estaba vendado. Tenía a su vez el hombro y la clavícula derechos escayolados y vendados, con varillas de madera que le impedían moverse. Al tener la clavícula escayolada, estaba en forma de "ele", _¿Pero qué coño...? Parezco un perchero. ¡Chopper, cabrón, que me has hecho!_ Ah... recordó... No, no había sido Chopper, fue Mihawk. _¡Mihawk! _Se sobresaltó y miró de nuevo a su alrededor, buscándole entre las sombras y en las esquinas de la enfermería. Intentó levantarse de la camilla y enderezarse del todo, consiguiendo caer de ella y darse un gran golpe contra el suelo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaargggggggg! ¡Joder! ¡PUTA CAMILLA!

- ¡Zoro! -Luffy entró tras oir cómo había gritado, le vio tirado en el suelo maldiciendo y comenzó a reir carcajadas - ¡Pero mira que eres tonto, Zoro!

Instantes despues todos los Sombrero de Paja estaban en la entrada intentado pasar y Chopper gritó al ver a su paciente tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Pero que cojones haces, maldito demonio! ¡No te tires al suelo!

- ¡No me he tirado! ¡Esta cama es una mierda!

- ¡Cómo que mierda! ¡Seguro que intentabas entrenar maldito marimo! ¡Estúpida cabeza verde! ¡Estás enfermo y no puedes moverte! ¡Es una orden! -el pobre Chopper gritaba enfurecido, se transformó a su forma semi-humana y levantó con cuidado a Zoro.

- ¡No me metas en la cama otra vez!

- ¡Vale! ¡Maldita alga! ¡¡¡Te pondré en una silla y como te muevas te voy a encadenar al ancla de Merry y te tiro al fondo del mar!!!

Colocó a Zoro en una silla y avanzó por la enfermería hasta salir a la cubierta. Era mediodía y Sanji estaba preparando la comida.

- Ah, genial, ya despertaste. Oye, ¿No te apetece comer cangrejos? -se carcajeó y volvió a entrar en la cocina para terminar. Usopp y Luffy volvieron a reir revolcándose por el suelo.

- ¡Yo sí quiero cangrejos, Sanji! -le gritó Usopp. - ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Por qué no comemos fuera, ahora que este **tragón **ya se ha despertado? Ay... Zoro... -se reía de nuevo- ¡Prepara mucha comida para el cabeza de alga!

Zoro no entendía ni media palabra pero le mosqueaba muchísimo. ¿Se estaban riendo de él? ¿Por qué estaban todos de tan buen humor? ¿Dónde estaba Mihawk? Nami le vio dudar y se acercó a él.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, ya les contamos a los demás lo que pasó. -Sonreía animada- ¿Si que tenías hambre, eh?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - _¿Que si tenía hambre? ¿Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza?_

Luffy y Usopp entraron riéndose y terminaron de poner la mesa, Robin empujó la silla de Zoro y le colocó en la mesa para que pudieran comer.

- ¿Se está moviendo la silla? -preguntó extrañado, le estaban moviendo con mucha facilidad.

- Sí, Usopp-kun le colocó unas ruedas en las patas para que pudieramos moverte sin cargar contigo, ya que no podrás caminar durante un par de meses.

- ¿¡Cómo que un par de meses!?

- Sí, espadachín-kun, tenías la rodilla rota y Doctor-kun estuvo muchas horas curándote, no podrás moverla durante un tiempo si quieres volver a caminar. Has estado durmiendo un día entero.

Zoro se detuvo de repente, acaba de caer en las palabras de Nami "_ya les contamos a los demás lo que pasó" ¿Ya les contamos? ¿Qué les han contado? ¿Qué saben?_

- Oi, chicos, la comida ya está lista. -Sanji entró con dos grandes fuentes, una con un gran pescado cortado en grandes trozos y verduras por encima, en la otra grandes trozos de carne amontonados y cubiertos de salsa. Los colocó en la mesa y las manos de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper volaron hacia la comida. Zoro estaba demasiado confuso para hacer o decir algo.

- Hummm, Robin, parece que Zoro no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. -comentó Nami.

- Tienes razón, pareces confundido, espadachín-kun.

El aludido se alarmó. _¿Recordarlo? Por supuesto que recuerdo lo que pasó. ¿De qué demonios están hablando? Si sabían algo... Pero antes habían dicho que todos lo sabían... ¿Todos lo saben? ¿Todos saben lo que pasó? Pero... Me desmayé... ¿Qué pasó después?_

Zoro comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso, acto que no pasó desapercibido a sus dos compañeras. Nami suspiró exageradamente.

- Ay, Zoro, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? Debe ser por que comiste demasiada cantidad, te habrá afectado a la memoria. Veamos... desde el principio. Se suponía que Luffy estaría contigo vigilando el barco, ¿Lo recuerdas? Pues cuando volvimos ninguno de los dos estaba aquí, mas que eso. Luffy se había intoxicado por comer unos animales venenosos, unos cangrejos azules que de todo Grand Line, solo viven aquí. Empezó a anochecer y tu no regresabas, entonces comenzamos a oir gritos que venían del bosque, nos preocupamos por ti y salimos a buscarte. -La narradora y la arqueóloga le miraba atenta pero disimuladamente- Robin y yo te encontramos en un claro, incosciente y rodeado por restos azules.

- ¡Jodeff Zoro! Con fo aguerofos que egtán dendríaf que denez muza hamfbre fada gomefte dantos, go me domí ug pad y gasi fomido, gue agfco dío. No tienef ni pfzca de guzdo. -Luffy se burló con inocencia de él hasta que recibió una colleja de parte de Nami.

- No se te entiende Luffy -Le dijo Usopp riendo.

- El caso, te comiste un montón y el veneno que tienen te hizo caer inconsciente. Si solo hubiera sido eso no habría pasado nada, eres un monstruo como Luffy asi que te habrías puesto bien tras unas horas. Pero no sé, tal vez te comiste a las crías o a la familia de alguien y apareció uno enorme. Como estabas incosciente te atacó y te dejó en ese estado. Suponemos que los gritos que oímos eran por que te estaba atacando y tu todavía estabas algo despierto pero no eras capaz de moverte.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Zoro las miraba con suspicacia. Pero el resto de sus compañeros se reían.

- Joder, marimo, menudo susto nos diste. -Sanji le tiró la colilla a la cara. -Como vuelvas a preocupar así a mi Nami-swan te machaco, ¿Estamos?

- Eh... Lo que tú digas ero-cook.

Robin le sonría con amabilidad y siguió comiendo. Zoro no se creía lo que estaba pasando, _¿Acaso eso creen que pasó? Pero estaba desnudo... Bueno, si eso creen por mi mejor. Tampoco merece la pena indagar más. Ellas mismas. _Aunque se intentaba convencer, no lo conseguía. Tenía que hablar con ellas en privado cuanto antes.

* * *

La comida terminó y entre todos excepto Zoro recogieron las cosas, ese día Sanji y Chopper tenían que lavar y cuando Luffy se fue con Usopp a hacer a saber qué que a él no le interesaba, aprovechó para acercarse a Robin.

- Eh, Robin. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Dime, espadachín-kun, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Eh.. Es sobre.. lo de que me encontrarais... Eh.. ¿Dónde está Nami?

- Voy a buscarla, espera aquí por favor.

Le sudaban las manos y tenía escalofríos. _¿Qué habían visto? ¿Qué había pasado en realidad?_ Instantes despues las dos nakamas fueron hacia Zoro. Giraron su silla para quedar de cara al mar y cada una se colocó a un lado, mirando al horizonte.

Él no quería andarse por las ramas, le costaba mucho pero cuanto antes lo hablaran mejor.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué habeis dicho eso de no se qué cangrejos? -Lo soltó de golpe y luego contuvo la respiración. Nami suspiró y Robin simplemente mantenía fija la mirada en el mar.

- Yo te encontré, Zoro-kun -Robin hablaba con calma, a pesar de tener su corazón tenso.- Por supuesto no había ningún animal, ellos no saben nada. Te encontré herido y te recogí. Luego me encontré con Nami y te curamos una de tus heridas.

-Chopper no lo sabe, pero te curamos bien. Te vendamos y pusimos ropa. Luego aparecieron Luffy y Chopper y les dijimos que había sido un animal y que te habías quedado inconsciente, que por eso no te defendiste y acabaste así.

- ¿Qué herida?

- ...

- La que tenías en la entrepierna -dijo Robin, cuando Nami era incapaz de decirlo.

_Lo saben, asique lo saben... Al menos una parte._ Tragó saliva y continuó mirando al mar.

- No tienes que darnos ninguna explicación ni decirnos que pasó. Por nuestra parte, no sabemos nada. Fue un animal salvaje. -Robin cerró los ojos y se marchó dejando a Nami junto a Zoro.

- ¿Por qué lo habeis hecho?

- Por que somos nakamas.

- ...

- Además... -Nami jugueteó con sus dedos- Robin me dijo que te oyó decir " He ganado"... -miró al cielo, completamente azul, sin ninguna nube, solo una pequeña brisa- Si has ganado, a lo que sea que fuera, está bien. Por nosotras está bien.

- ...

Nami se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la borda para tumbarse a tomar el sol, antes de alejarse demasiado volteó un poco su rostro:

- Porque... ¿Estás bien, verdad Zoro? -notó la sincera preocupación en su voz, aunque la intentara disimular.

- Lo estoy.

- Ya, claro, -Nami sonrió- ya lo sabíamos. Sabíamos que estabas bien. -Terminó de girarse y se fue.

Zoro pensaba... No entendían del todo lo que había pasado pero sabía que la única que sabía quien había sido era Robin. Sabía que le había protegido. Sabía que le habían cubierto las espaldas y dado una excusa, aunque fuera motivo para que durante el resto de su vida le bromearan con los cangrejos... Mejor eso. ¿Había dicho "he ganado"? Creyó que solo lo había pensado... ¿Y Mihawk no hizo nada cuando le oyó? Él... quedaba él. Tampoco sabía por qué había hecho aquello, pero sabía que no había conseguido ganarle. Mihawk no le había ganado. Sonrió, a pesar de haber sido duro, dificil... lo había conseguido... No del todo.

MIhawk no había ganado, pero él realmente tampoco. ¿Que había sido? ¿Un empate?

Refunfuñó y gruñó por lo bajo. Suspiró.

_La próxima vez que nos encontremos, je, será una victoria completa. Ya lo verás. Recibirás lo mismo que me diste._

Era una promesa. Tendría que superarle en todos los niveles, no solo cruzando espadas.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mirando pero sin ver el cielo y las pequeñas olas del mar, un zumbido corto y súbito, seguido de un golpe seco le despertó y le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Un cuchillo de unos treinta centímetros, con un trozo de tela oscuro atado en la empuñadura se había clavado en la cubierta del Merry, al alcance de su mano. La tela era suya, era la que llevaba siempre en su brazo izquierdo, la que se ataba a la cabeza en los combates difíciles. Y el cuchillo en el que venía atada era el que había usado Mihawk para herirle. Lo reconocía. Se guardó su pañuelo en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Cogió el cuchillo y se rascó con él la piel que tanto le picaba debajo de la escayola.

* * *

_"Te he ganado Mihawk" _

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Le fastidiaba enormemente.

Se había divertido mucho, ver a ese pequeñín retorcerse y gritar y tomarle por la fuerza le había gustado mucho, había sido muy... _estimulante_. Sí, había sido muy estimulante. Todo lo había sido, la persecución, verle sufrir, disfrutar de él... Incluso su amante al final también había disfrutado, sentía el placer de tener control sobre él, de excitarle cuando quisiera, tenerle en la palma de su mano. Su rostro descompuesto también había sido muy estimulante. Entonces, por qué. ¿Por qué había tenido que joderlo todo al final? ¿Por qué tenía que chafarle?

_¿Por qué maldito crío dijiste aquello? ¿Por qué no me dejaste disfrutar estúpido? ¿Ganar? ¿¡Ganarme!? _-bufó mentalmente-_ Te enseñaré la diferencia entre ganar y perder. _

Malditas cuatro palabras que le impedían recrearse como se debía. Cada vez que lo pensaba todo iba bien hasta que esas cuatro palabras regresaban a su mente y le destrozaban su placer.

Se había llevado consigo un recuerdo de su encuentro con el joven Roronoa, su pañuelo, pensaba quedárselo, como recuerdo para disfrutar cada vez que lo viera. Pero no podía. No podía disfrutar plenamente por culpa de esas cuatro palabras que le estaban amargando.

Decidió devolverselo, para que supiera que volvería a por él. Y también decidió dejarle su cuchillo. Para que fuera él, quien tuviera un recuerdo suyo.

_Tú lo has querido, la próxima vez que nos encontremos será una victoria completa... Ya lo verás. Esto no va a ser nada comparado con lo que te espera._


End file.
